


Coffee-gument

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cargument</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee-gument

**Author's Note:**

> Reward fic written for [](http://bluedelft.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bluedelft.livejournal.com/)**bluedelft**. The prompt was _Coffee_. Enjoy!

“Can we just stop for coffee, please?”

“No. You had a chance to stop for coffee this morning, you decided to work instead-“

 

“Decided? I didn’t _decide_! It wasn’t as though I took a few minutes to weigh my options. _Hey, would I rather wait until this plays out to the end, then get my coffee and head into the office, or would it be better to take this perfect opportunity, where I am presented with the ideal scenario to stop an armed robbery in progress and forgo my coffee._ That decision?”

“Yes, you decided work over coffee. Sorry, Babe.”


End file.
